


Scarlet Fury

by NevarDevereaux



Category: Leverage
Genre: Confession, First Time, Gore, M/M, Major Character Injury, Schmoop, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevarDevereaux/pseuds/NevarDevereaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know what you've got till it's (almost) gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Leverage  
> Pairing: Who else? (HarLot)  
> Rating: FRM  
> Warnings: Schmoop, Violence, Gore  
> Word Count: 2868  
> Summary: You don't know what you've got till it's (almost) gone.  
> Note: This is for the requests left by belladhanna and jendavis.
> 
> Originally posted May 16, 2012
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](http://seekingthecrazy.tumblr.com/).

"You're gonna be alright, Hardison. "

"Eliot," Hardison was going into shock. Eliot had seen it many times, but never as the person watching someone close to him suffer.

"Don't talk. We're gonna get you some help and you'll be...pretendin' you're a cow or whatever in no time."

This was all wrong. Hardison was supposed to be behind a screen, tapping keys, and wreaking havoc on people's security systems, bank accounts, and porn subscriptions, not lying in the back of Lucille. All Eliot could see was the blood, some of it Hardison's. The rest belonged to the ones who had done this to his friend.

Hardison's head rested in Eliot's lap, as the older man stroked his teammate's cheek. "You're gonna be alright, Hardison. Gonna be fuckin' with my ringtones again real soon."

When Hardison's eyes closed, so did Eliot'. "I know you and me, we ain't got along so good in the past. You don't owe me nothing. But that isn't why I'm askin'. I know a lot of the work I did was for the other side, but the man who's dyin' while I hold him has made me do something I ain't never done before. I regret the stuff I did and all this we do, it's my sorry attempt to make all the wrongs I caused right. He saw somethin' in me I didn't even see in myself."

Eliot hugged Hardison closer. "God, I know you're out there. I ain't never begged for nothing in my life, but for him, I'll let my pride go. Please, just...let him stay with me. You saw what I did when they hurt him. You know what I'll become if I lose him. Please...please..."

When Parker wiped at the tears streaking through the bloodstains on his face, Eliot didn't stop his chant or try to push her away. Sophie was handing Parker another tissue when Eliot let out a roar of frustration, anger, and despair. Nate, who was driving, flinched at the noise, having done the same thing years before as he watched his son's life end in that hospital.

Nate pressed down the accelerator.  
***********************************************************

Eliot remembered people in white coats and scrubs prying Hardison from his arms as Nate yelled at him to let them help Hardison. He had tried to follow, but Nate had put his hand up and told him,"You can't go in there like this, Eliot. Go get cleaned up. Sophie will take you. You're no good to him if you're in an interrogation room at the local police department."

Eliot let himself be led away by Sophie, who drove him to their current base of operation. Eliot took the toiletries, towels, washcloths, and clothes Sophie handed him before shuffling to the bathroom. He showered and washed his hair quickly, watching as the blood tinged water went down the drain. The same scene began to loop in his mind: Hardison looking at him in pain and fear as he burst into the room.

"Eliot?"

Somehow, he had gotten dressed and moved to the couch. The voice which had called him from his trance belonged to Sophie, who was sitting next to him, her arm around his shoulder.

"It's my fault."

"I know that's not true. You know that's not true. He knows that's not true, Eliot. Hardison would never blame you."

"I blame me."

"He needs you. He needs the quiet, calm, composed Eliot. When he awakens..."

"If," Eliot corrected.  
"When he awakens, be there."

Sophie stood, then gently tugged on Eliot's arm until he rose to his feet. "When he awakens, tell him."

Eliot followed Sophie silently from the old house to Lucille. As Sophie drove, Eliot prayed again, silently. "I'm begging because I love him. I know a lot of people think it's wrong, but I don't. He gave me a conscience, a reason to do good, a best friend, compassion, sympathy, and all those other things I thought I had lost a long time ago. He's the biggest pain in the butt I ever met, but I'd give my life for his if it meant him being here to aggravate me one more day. That can't be wrong. Anything that makes someone a better person can't be wrong and he did that. If I lose him, I'll be worse than I was before. I can't do that because it wouldn't be fair to him and all the effort he put into bringing out the good guy only he believed was in me."

When they reached the hospital, Eliot put his game face on, even though inside he was falling apart.  
*********

Four surgeries, a cardiac arrest, and eighty-seven hours later, Eliot was in an uncomfortable chair next to Hardison's bed. Alec had yet to regain consciousness , but Eliot refused to believe there was any other possible outcome. Nate, Parker, and Sophie took turns bringing him clothing, food, and more books to read as he kept vigil. They made their presence and support known to both men, yet never intruded.

Eliot woke from a fitful nap, his head turning to check his teammate. While the beeping and humming of the machines in the room assured Eliot that Hardison was still hanging on, the ashen, expressionless face with the stilled body made him long for the energetic, talkative man he had spent the last four, almost five, years of his life working with.

Eliot stretched, his muscles protesting being held in such an uncomfortable position for so long and his joints popping loudly. He leaned forward, taking Hardison's hand in his own. That hand was so talented, the long, lithe fingers as sure on the delicate strings of a violin as they were the plastic keys of a laptop.

"Hardison, I'm gonna believe you can hear me. You know I'm here and I ain't leavin' until you can leave with me. I messed up and you're payin' the price. I'm sorry. I messed up when you were countin' on me to be there to protect you. I gotta live with that and if you never forgive me, I'll accept that. Hell, if you're alive, I don't care if you hate me forever."

Eliot brought Hardison's hand to his mouth, gently kissing the knuckles. He held that position for several minutes, just thankful for the warmth of skin, the tangible proof Hardison was still hanging on.

"I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you some things I shoulda said a long time ago. You're the reason I stayed. You were looking at Nate like he was some kinda role model and I couldn't let you become like us. You still gave a damn about right and wrong and loved people. Of all of us, you have the biggest heart and that shouldn't change. No matter how cold I was to you, you didn't let up. You shoulda been intimidated, but you would get in my face, talk shit...you got balls, Hardison." Eliot chuckled fondly. "You're my best friend. Can't say I ever had one of those, really."

A nurse entered, checking on Hardison and updating his chart. On her way out, she noticed the older man had never let go of her patient's hand. "He must be very special."

Eliot nodded. "He is."

"I can tell. Don't let him forget, ok?"

"I won't."

After the door shut, Eliot continued,"Alec, all I'm askin' is that you don't leave. When I saw you standing there, looking at me like that, I...I can't even explain what I was feeling. Rage? Like tearing through this world and fucking it all up? At that moment, it all made sense. I protect you, hang out with you, cook for you, and everything else because you're more than my best friend. What I have now ain't worth shit if you ain't a part of it. I love you and I promised Him I'd tell you, so I'm keepin' my word. I always came back for you. I changed for you. I learned photoshop, man! There ain't nothin' I won't do to keep you in my life, even pretending I don't want you to be a bigger part of it. Just don't leave me."

Eliot lay his head on Alec's bed, never letting go of his friend's hand.

************************************************

Eliot awoke with a start. Seeing it was still dark, he realized he hadn't been asleep very long. That's when he felt movement against his hand. He immediately squeezed the fingers which had moved. "Come on, Hardison."

Looking at Hardison's eyes, Eliot could see a quickening flutter. His own heart began to beat wildly. "You can hear me. Follow my voice. I got you."

Two eyes opened briefly, locking with Eliot's. Those brown eyes softened, then closed slowly again. The nurse came in, alerted by the surge in Hardison's heart rate.

Eliot looked at her excitedly,"He opened his eyes!"

The nurse smiled encouragingly,"I knew he would. Let me just check a few things, ok?"

Eliot wiped at the tears on his cheek. His Hardison was back. He looked heavenward and closed his eyes. "Thank you."  
_____________________________________________________

Throughout the next two days, Hardison regained consciousness more frequently and for longer periods. Eliot noticed the tension in his friend when those disoriented eyes open. As soon as they focused, settling on Eliot, Hardison would relax and his pulse would return to normal.

The first time Hardison roused to find Eliot holding his hand, Eliot had stiffened, as if he had been caught misbehaving. The squeeze of fingers was weak, but real. In that one gesture, Alec had consented to the contact and encouraged it to continue.

The next time, Eliot was in the middle of another one-sided conversation,"...were so conceited. I thought about throwing you off that roof, I swear, son. But then I saw you do your work. I give you hell for being cocky, but you're so damn smart you earned the right to be. "

"El...iot?"

Eliot let his excitement show in his eyes as his voice spoke calmly,"Hey!"

"You...motor...mouth." Alec grinned.

Eliot wrapped both his hands around Hardison's and chuckled. "You tell anyone, I'll never cook for you again."

"Never...tell."  
________________________________________

The rest of the team visited at strategic times, allowing Eliot a few hours daily to get out and take care of himself. He had resisted until Nate pointed out,"If you're pissy, he'llget pissy and he will be in here longer."

Eliot was in his gym, getting in a quick workout when he felt the presence of someone else.

"What've I told you about sneakin' up on me, Parker?"

"If you know it's me, it's not sneaking."

Eliot rolled his eyes, but kept hitting the bag.

"I knew, you know."

"Knew what, Parker?"

"You know what I know. That's why I didn't give in. I'm not the right key. I worked, like a master key, but I wasn't the key key."

"Parker..."

"I want him to be happy and I wish I could be what he deserves, but...Eliot, he's the one who taught me that being me isn't bad and I want to be me, but me isn't what he needs. He can be happy, I can be me, and I don't have to hurt him."

Eliot had to stop his movements and calm himself. When he turned around, Parker was gone.  
___________________________________

"I get freed tomorrow! I want real food, real TV, and some orange soda. How they hell you can't get me orange soda? This is a hospital! They can get narcotics, but no soda? Whatever!"

"You can't have anything heavy yet, but I'm making soup and those rolls you like."

Hardison turned to Eliot, looking smug,"I heard everything you said, you know."

Eliot swallowed loudly then turned away.

"Naw, you don't get to avoid this. It was you first, Eliot. I threw all the hints, but I thought you were just blowing me off. I didn't realize you was just clueless as hell. "

"What about Parker?"

"I love her, but...it's not the way I want it to be and she knows it and I know it but I wanted someone and it had to be someone I liked and trusted. We were both alone. That make sense?"

Nodding, Eliot reached for Hardison's hand. "What about the team?"

"Ahem," Nate cleared his throat as he moved in, with a suspicious smelling bottle of soda in his hand he took a gulp from. "I knew years ago, of course. Sophie did as well. So did Parker. You were the only one who was not privy to the situation. We have, and had, no problem with it. Parker is free to...pursue those who are more her type."

"You trying to say something, Nate?" Hardison's furrowed brow indicated he was offended and not going to take it quietly.

"No one in this room is her type. Are. We. Clear?"

"Fuck my life," Hardison groaned as he threw his head back,"I go for the straight guy and the lesbian chick."

"I'm...bendy." Eliot admitted.

"I'll be right back," Nate warned as he stood. "There is a rich widower touring the wing his philanthropy financed and Sophie and Parker headed that way." Nate left the room mumbling about women and their greed.

"Don't put me through that again."

"It's not your fault, man. We knew this line of work was dangerous. Hell, Dubenich tried to blow us up on the first job! If you wanna be real about it, you saved my life."

"I was late! They shot you!"

"There were eight guys in that room. I remember. They would have shot me again or let me bleed out. I thought I was going to die, Eliot, but you busted in there like a redneck ninja and I knew I had a chance, cuz you were gonna get me out."

"That's my job."

"No," Alec disagreed shaking his head vigorously,"not like that. I saw what you did, Eliot. I saw that side of you that we worked so hard to lock up and I can't...you can't let that out. Not for me. Not for anyone. You killed them without a second thought because they hurt me. I'm not worth the price of your soul, man."

"What! This team, you, are my soul. You're why I changed. You know what I thought? I thought I was watching you die in front of me and all I saw was red. I don't know if it was the blood, the fury, or both, but they were going to pay. If you want me to promise I won't do what I gotta to protect you, I'm sorry, but you won't get me to promise that. I ain't gonna lie to you and you know I can't tell you I will stand there and let someone hurt you."

"I..."

"Shut up, Hardison. You can say what you want, but you would do the same thing if the tables were turned. I love you and that's all there is. They fuck with you, they fuck with me and you don't get to tell me to play nice."

When Eliot realized what he had said, he shut up quickly

"Love me, huh?"

"Shut. UP. Hardison!"

"No, no, this is progress."

Eliot growled.

"That's cute, really, but don't distract me. So, that's why I get prime rib whenever I want? You always going out for coffee and dragging me with you? You know, if you are going to monopolize my time, you will have to give me more than just food and free kung fu lessons?"

"Kung...kung foo? What the hell!"

Hardison popped the collar on this pajamas, before reaching for Eliot and pulling him up and onto his bed. "When you get mad, you squint your eyes and your lips do that shake thing and you toss your head making all that hair fly..."

Eliot shut Hardison up the only way he knew how and had wanted to try since the night he watched the tall, good-looking guy standing there with his hands up in the air watching in awe after he had taken out those guards. He kissed like he fought, with passionate strength.

Hardison yielded immediately, falling back and dragging Eliot, who had become his best friend, protector, teammate, supporter. Over the last four years, they had slowly filled the voids in each other's lives, so filling the obvious next one, lover, seemed a natural progression.

Hardison thought it should feel odd kissing a man. There was sculpted, hard muscle where Hardison was used to feeling squishy bits. He found himself incredibly turned on by the way Eliot took control and overpowered him. He felt no shame when a needy, desperate mewl managed to escape him.

Eliot chuckled lightly, before nibbling at Hardison's bottom lip. It was Hardison's turn to be pleasantly suprised when his fingers tangled into Eliot's hair, gently tugged, and Eliot broke the kiss to growl and arch his body.

"Oh, you can bet I will be doing that again."

Touching his forehead to Hardison's, he teased,"I'm gonna hold you to that."


End file.
